Bruises
by WaterLily95
Summary: During the Gaang's stay at the Western Air Temple, an oblivious Sokka finally comes to know that Toph has a crush. In his mission to find out who it may be, did his own jealousy play a part? It wasn't until Toph gave him a subtle clue until he reached the phase of enlightenment. Tokka!


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender._**

**Bruises**

Me? Jealous?! They don't get it. They _just don't get it_, do they? Well, I'm about to change that all up. I bet you're wondering what that teeny little secret is. Toph has a crush! A _crush_! And in order to find out who that lucky sucker is, I am going to do something that will knock Aang and Katara's socks off. Well, maybe that's not such a great thing to say because they're not wearing any socks. But my point is, it's about time I did something to redeem my cleverness and prove that I, the greatest swordsman in the future of mankind, am not jealous of any guy that Toph Bei Fong is crushing on. And today is the day.

You may be wondering how the one and only Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, who is going crazy over taking out the Firelord when the comet finally comes, is trying to solve this mystery now. For starters, here I am, just sitting on my private boulder and watching Zuko and Aang go on with their "jerkbending" training. And thanks to Zuko-yeah, that angry fire prince who chased us all over the world and hinted me that Toph was acting just a _teensy_ bit different- I am now stuck between being nosy and getting my precious little teeth crushed…again….or ignoring the fact and gritting my teeth from both anger and curiosity.

It's been hardly a day since Zuko became a part of Team Avatar. Already Katara is into giving him death threats. Aang is too busy making peace between the two and staring at my sister while learning firebending. Haru is fiddling with his moustache (well, not _really_ but still…), Teo is gliding around on his wheelchair, and Pipsqueak and the Duke are off in their own little personal bubble. So what am I supposed to do in the middle? I can't be a lemur-sitter all day can I? Besides, I have my ways in mystery-solving. I mean, _hello_? Missing seal jerky story we're talking about here. And thus, my shenanigans are back on track.

There's only one little problem, though….I get this feeling deep at the pit of my stomach. And that's where the controversy part comes in. They all think I may be oblivious, but trust me when I say that I am certainly _not_ jealous of that mystery person.

This pit in my stomach is getting worse every time I think about who Toph might like. It's not that I'm starving like I actually would be. Why, for the first time ever, I don't even feel like _eating_. It's not like I'm sulking or anything, either. But I can't solve a mystery feeling like this. Then my heart starts to swing rapidly all over the place, like I'm the one who's being smacked with a machete. Like there's this inner moose-lion that's ready to attack me. Or like I have this strange disease called "punch-the-guy-in-the-face-itis."

I know what you're thinking, but _no_.

Here she comes now… why do I see her in that sparkly haze again? Just look at her, she's practically _glowing_! And there she goes…blowing her bangs away from her eyes. I have to admit that's quite attractive…BUT…it's like she has nothing to do with why I'm tearing apart from this feeling in my stomach. She just looks at me like I'm crazy. Like she's so innocent, eh? Toph Bei Fong, get ready for the ninja side of Sokka. Wait, what's she doing? She's coming here.

"Get some meat at least _this_ time, Snoozles."

And there she goes, slamming the hunting bag in my face! Not really, but you get the idea. Okay, Sokka. Don't ramble. Just casually…

"No."

She gives me this weird look of hers. "What do you mean 'no'?" she says. "I'm starving over here. And isn't that what you normally do?"

Think. Fight. Action. "I don't feel like it."

She raises her eyebrows. "Don't _feel_ like it?" she says.

"Yep." I say proudly. Yeah right!

"You know, Ponytail," she starts. And she gives me her famous Toph-like glare. There it is, folks. "Either you get something to eat or you'll end up flying in a whirlpool of boulders." She says through her teeth.

She's _threatening_ me?! Never mind, that's normal. But gosh! She doesn't need to be so...Fine then, Miss Bei Fong. Think, Sokka, think...

"I'm not the only man in Team Avatar, am I?" I defend myself. "Seriously! There's always the good old Avatar on our side!"

"You forget. He's a vegetarian." She reminds me.

Oh, Spirits.

"There's always a…. Zuzu!" I say. Zuzu...I'm kinda getting the hang of that now that I think about it.

"Yeah, like _that'll_ happen. Sugar Queen is gonna go all nuts about eating something Sparky even _thinks_ about. I don't want to see her making googly eyes at Twinkletoes saying 'protection' any time soon. You know how she is."

I have to admit that's true. Still, I'm not letting go of Toph Bei Fong anytime soon. I must _know_…

"If you want, we can send Sugar Queen all by herself in the woods." She tries to scare me.

"I think my baby sister can handle herself!" I say, trying not to panic.

"Sure." She starts with that evil grin on her face. "Who knows when she'll run into that crazy firebending lady-"

"_Toph!"_

"Then get your lazy butt off the ground and go!" she forces me.

This isn't gonna work out. "Can't you-"

"Can't I what?" she interrupts me.

"I'm not finished! Well…can't you come with me at least?" I ask. Great, I feel like a wimp now when all I want to know is who she's after.

"Are you on the cactus juice again? 'Cause I don't see any around here." She asks me.

"I-I just wanted to t-try something new this time…ya know?" I stammer. Wait, why am I stammering?

She sighs and grabs the bag. "Man up, Meathead."

WHAT?! Did she…?

"I certainly _am_ manly, thank you very much!" I say.

She gets up and grabs me by the shoulders. The next thing I know, I'm being dragged across the ground with Toph here muttering, "Yeah yeah, let's go," under her breath.

And we're off…in our own world of meat and sarcasm (well, to the woods in fact). It was a long walk, considering how Aang's people weren't much of hunters. The next few hours went by as I climbed up that same old cliff (since _somebody_ forced me to struggle my way up there instead of using her earthbending.) My trusty sword in hand, I lead her away and try to avoid her fumes of frustration.

The trees overlapped this way and that way, making us a pretty darn good path to follow…and a way for me to start a conversation with Toph. For the most part, she was my partner in crime, offering to find as much dinner as possible with her "earthbending sight." But I, Sokka of the Water Tribe, refused her help. Why, I can target a possum chicken very well without anyone's help. Plus, I needed to have a very important conversation with her. Then again, it's Toph I'm dealing with here.

"So….WhatdoyouthinkaboutHaru'smoustache?"

Awkward moment right here. I study the way her face unfolds from that permanent scowl and turns in my direction, startled at the question. I guess she wasn't so amused 'cause she gives me her glare again. Very smooth, Sokka.

"Right, like I can actually picture him in a moustache." She rolls her eyes.

"Oh…right…" I said, feeling like an idiot. "Sorry."

"You better be."

So that leaves the moustache guy out of the way (I think.) "I was only curious." I defend myself. "It's not like Haru is the absolute best or anything...right…?"

She shrugged. "Speaking of which, I guess Haru isn't _so_ bad-"

She's probably taunting me, I know it. "_WHAT_?! That's horrible!"

She gives me a confused look. "What do you mean 'what'? I was just saying he's a good friend and all-"

"What I mean by "what" is that Haru is-!"

"Yeah, he probably has a thing for Katara anyway-"

Ugh! "No…! _Aang_ has a thing for Katara!" I say, flustered.

She crosses her arms. "So you're questioning at me because I get my facts wrong?"

I thrust my palm in the middle of my forehead, facepalming myself. This is way worse than those singing nomads.

"No!" I say. "I'm just worried you might-"

"Might what?" she taunts me.

"Why would you even _like_ Haru in that way? I mean, he's a friend and all, but he doesn't suit you! At all!"

"When was the last time you started to give me advice, Sokka?"

"That's not my point!"

"Well I never said I liked him that way-!" Toph frowned.

"No, but you…_look_ like you do!" I reason with her.

"I can feel you lying."

Oh great. "Fine." I say. "I was lying. I might even be intimidated by his moustache. But still, that doesn't mean you have to like him!"

"Who even _said_ I liked him?" she asks me again, frustrated. "And why would it be a bad thing?"

'_Yeah, why would it be a bad thing, Sokka?' _Ugh, even my conscience is driving me crazy.

"Well…." I start off.

"And why are you so concerned?" she asks me.

And that revelation just strikes me. Why _am_ I so concerned? I'm here to solve a mystery, not falter with my symptoms of 'punch-the-guy-in-the-face-itis'.

"Uh…" Wonderful. Now I can't even come up with a comeback.

"Sokka, just go back to your shenanigans." She says. "I. Don't. Like. Haru. That. Way. Period. Happy now?"

And the conversation stops right there.

It was another while before I could get into another are of one of those fat little rabbits in my view. The path gives way to many little clearings between the brushes of the forest, and all we do is just go in and out of the trees' rocky roads. Finally, I see magical light of dinner….the rabbit.

"Ahah!" I whisper sharply. Mmm…I can just see it waiting in my plate tonight. I aim my sword towards it. This is the perfect time.

"You find anything yet?" Toph interrupts rather loudly.

And _BAM_. The rabbit is just in time to run away. Why, Universe….why….? It almost had it…!

"Toph! The art of hunting requires silence!" I say. "Well, there goes our dinner."

She holds her hands up. "Stop flustering, Snoozles. It's not like I _had_ to come anyway. You're the one who wanted me to come."

I sigh. "_Fine_." After all, she _does_ have a point.

We continue wandering around for our next target- plump, juicy possums. It's been a long time since I had one of those…or last seen a little bunny or so. And so far, my situation is worse than a bug on a rock that's squished by a platypus bear. Who was that guy anyway?

I notice how those little bitty eyes of hers don't just dart here and there, but focus at one point. Fixed and clear. They're not like my sister's 'cause they're milkier than Katara's. They're not so "powerful" as Aang's. And they certainly aren't like anyone else's eyes. They're simple and sweet…just like how I want them to be… Wait, why am I getting lost in them? Is there this kind of magic?

It was then and there I start thinking. What kind of guy _would_ Toph like? Maybe somebody like her. No, no…someone else….Well, I wouldn't say it's a bad taste of her style to like anybody tall…. and handsome and smart and brave and funny...somebody who's more like a meat-loving warrior who can get along with her sarcasm….

I know what you're thinking again, but once again…._no_…

"Hey, Toph…what do you think about gliders?"

Again, that scowl. "Just focus on the meat, Sokka."

"I'm just saying…if you ever decide to marry a guy associated with gliders that are attached to his wheelchair in the future-"

"Wow, Sokka…Like I'll definitely marry a guy who will terrify me to death with flying." She answers me sarcastically.

And what do you know? I'm just standing here grinning like a happy little kid. That leaves Teo out I guess. Just one last person in mind.

"I'm tired of this, Snoozles." Toph cut me off, sending a whirlpool of earth to trap one of the possums. "Just say what you have to say. I can take it."

The way she said it kind of made me nervous, but hey, I'm Sokka of the Southern Water-

"Go on…" she urges me, interrupting my thoughts. Well, I guess it doesn't hurt to ask, right?

"Who would you choose between Haru, Teo, and the Duke?" I ask, distracting myself by sliding my sword through one of the tree branches- just for the sake of not looking at her reaction.

It's like time stopped as she shot me this weird frown. "For what?"

I slice some bamboo to distract myself again. "For…you know…."

I watch as her milky little eyeballs go round and wide. "Whoa whoa whoa…where are you _seriously_ going with this, Snoozles…?"

She stopped and looked in my direction. I was meaning to climb the tree itself or something so I won't be in the risk of being crushed underground anytime soon. But she just smirked. And then, she did the unthinkable…she started laughing.

_Laughing_….?!

I was starting to get very impatient. "Toph! I'm asking you a question!" I say. "I'm serious!" Again, that smirk.

"Are you _jealous, _Mr. Ponytail?"

"No!" I say for the last time. "I'm not jealous! I happen to have a natural curiosity for things and this is no different!"

She continues to laugh, mocking me. The usual Toph-like laughter one would expect to hear.

"What's so funny?!" I ask.

She jammed her fist across my arm. Pain rained down on me.

"Oww! Toph!" I wince.

"That's how I show-"

"Affection, yeah, I know….Just answer my question."

"How many bruises do you have from me, Snoozles?" Toph asked, nonchalantly all of a sudden.

Great. She talks about bruises and I talk about her crush. Not related whatsoever. "Bruises?" I ask.

"How many bruises do you have compared to those three people?"

I don't see where she's going with this. "Uh…why?"

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

My stomach dropped. "Five…six….ten…seventeen….I don't know!"

"So is that more or less than their bruises?"

I shrugged and frowned. "When was the last time you even bruised them?"

"Exactly." She answered.

She started walking away from me, grabbing that possum she trapped. She just walks away without answering me?

"But what about the crush?"

For another minute she stopped and turned around to look at me. "You're so oblivious."

Oh, I'm oblivious now? From jealous to oblivious. Wonderful folks. She looked…err…felt my reaction. "Are you _blushing_, Snoozles?" she asks me.

Blushing? I never blush! Well I did notice that my cheeks are kinda warm.

"No! Why would I blush? Warriors don't blush; did you ever feel a warrior blushing?" Yep. I'm rambling. Like that hides my giveaway perfectly.

"I have a strange feeling this possum chicken isn't gonna cook itself." Toph says, walking away again.

And what do _I_ do? I'm left behind in the dust, this 'punch-the-guy-in-the-face-itis' overwhelming me. Great, you're thinking I'm crazy, too? What? I don't get it. It's not my fault I…

"Oh."


End file.
